kamigawa_5efandomcom-20200213-history
Orochi
Orochi are an enigmatic serpentine race who live in the Jukai Forest, away from the other races of Kamigawa. For cenuries they have lives away from the rest of the world, driving away or killing tresspassers. Very few people have ever seen orochi and their four armed forms and their reptilian features would seem incredibly alien to the rest of Kamigawa. Orochi live in a unified tribal society, living in harmony with the forest and the kami that dwell in it. The orochi are taught to revere the kami, and their connection to the spirits are beyond even that of the kitsune. Physical Characteristics Orochi tend to have lean but well muscled frames. Their bodies have four arms and two legs, with each hand having two fingers and a thumb and each foot having two toes. Their skin is covered by scales which can range greatly, with whites, greens, browns and yellows being the most common. These scales can also have patterns, though most are subtle to allow them to camouflage in the trees of the forest. The orochi's eyes are similar to those of snakes, with vertical slits for pupils and commonly being brightly coloured, usually shades of green, blue, gold and red. Orochi also possess hair which appear much like human hair and have a similar range of colours, with white, browns, reds and blacks being particularly common, though orochi also have additional colours such as various shades of greens. Unlike human hair however the colour of orochi hair does not change to greys and whites as they age, rather those with white hair are simply born with it. Orochi do not cut their hair, seeing it as a natural extension of themselves and often wear them in knots or pony tails or simply loose. Orochi stand taller than most humans with males standing at above 1.9 m and females being slightly shorter, at a height of 1.8 m or more. Their limbs are much longer than humans, and are incredibly nimble, being used to swing through the treetops of the forest. Their toes are also very large, allowing them to grip tightly, preventing them from slipping on moss covered branches. Despite their greater height their mass is comparable to those of humans due to their light frames. Their secondary arms, located below the primary arms, are noticeably thinner than their upper arms and not as strong though they are equally dexterous. Venom All orochi produce venom from their fangs. The venom is not lethal for animals larger than a rabbit, but does produce a disorienting effect in larger creatures. This venom can be extracted and applied to weapons, though storing the venom is largely pointless as its potency once outside of the body of the orochi lasts only for half a day or so. Naturally orochi are immune to their own venom. Lifespan Orochi are born in eggs and mothers tend to lay clutches of between 4 to 6 eggs at a time. These eggs gestate for over a year and require great care to ensure healthy children are born. Orochi mature slightly faster than humans, reaching their full physical size at the age of about 13 years of age. Orochi are capable of living a decade or so longer than the average human, reaching ages of 90 if they are not stuck down by the dangers of the forest. Orochi will lose their hair in old age, much like humans, though it tends to happen at a much older age, roughly 80 years of age, and much more rapidly, to the point that baldness is seen as a sign of wisdom. This hair loss occurs in both male and female orochi. Culture The orochi live in an isolated tribal society which reveres the kami of the forest. All orochi belong to one of three tribes, the Matsu, Kashi ans Sakura. The Matsu tribe are the archers of the orochi, specialising in scouting and hunting. The Kashi tribe are the warriors of the tribe who favour using multiple light blades, which they wield with great speed with their nimble arms. The Sakura tribe are the shaman and druids of the orochi, utilising natural magics derived from the kami of the forest. The orochi tribes work together, with the Matsu providing food, the Kashi providing security and the Sakura providing spiritual guidance. The greatest among each tribe is selected to be their leader and the three leaders together form a council which leads the orochi as a whole. Indeed, all orochi, not matter which tribe they hail from consider each other family. This is more than metaphorical however. Orochi only breed in a specified time each year, with the young men and women of all three tribes gathering in the hidden sacred hatchery. Here they can find a mate, often from another tribe and the resulting eggs are cared for by the mothers and the eggwatchers, a group of orochi who watch over and maintain the sacred hatchery, while the father provides food for the mothers. The children are usually taken back to their mother's tribe. This not only produces a kinship among all the tribes, but also keeps the orochi population stable, given that they can produce many children each time they breed. Also to prevent the size of any one tribe from increasing or decreasing too rapidly, the orochi children can be adopted by tribes which produced fewer children in any given year. The isolation of the orochi is well known. They mark their borders with arrows with distinctive red fletching sticking out of the trees in order to warn any outsiders. Those that do wander into their lands are offered one warning, another arrow with red fletching fired from the trees. If the outsider does not heed the warning and leave then they are killed without mercy. As a result the orochi are shrouded in mystery, and most who live in or near the Jukai Forest know to avoid orochi land, and as such the orochi seldom see trespassers. Still, it is a tradition of the orochi archers to have a single arrow with red fletching. As a result the orochi know little of the other races, the only ones which they see with any frequency are the budoku monks, who also reside in the deeper parts of the Jukai Forest, though communication between the two are virtually nonexistent. Names Orochi only have one name, since orochi view each other as family and thus see little reason for family names. Orochi can use titles to further identify themselves, usually their tribe, position or parents. Nicknames are also commonly given by those within a tribe, and some take up these nicknames as part of their name to distinguish themselves. Orochi names almost invariably start with 's' or 'sh' sounds, which the orochi pronounce like a hiss. Other than that orochi names can vary greatly. Male Names: Saburo, Shichiro, Shinobu, Shirou, Sukiro Female Names: Sachiko, Setsuko, Shiori, Shizuka, Sumiko Traits Ability Score Increases. '''Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1 '''Age. '''Orochi reach physical maturity around the age of 13 but are generally not considered adults until they have proven themselves, usually 16 years of age or older. Orochi often reach the age of 90, with a rare few reaching 100 years. '''Alignment. '''Orochi tend to fall across the entire spectrum of alignments. '''Size. '''Orochi tend to stand between 1.8 to 2 m tall, with females being slightly shorter than males. Your size is medium. '''Speed. '''Your base walking speed is 30 ft. '''Four Armed. You have four arms. The lower pair of arms are secondary and do not possess the strength of the primary arms, though they are just as dexterous. They are capable of carrying and interacting with objects, including unsheathing, swapping or reloading weapons, but cannot attack or grapple effectively. Venomous Bite. You may attack with a bite. The bite is considered a light finesse weapon which deals 1d4 piercing damage. The creature hit by the attack is affected by your venom and must make a Constitution saving throw, the DC is equal to 8 + your proficiency + your Constitution modifier, or be poisoned for 1 minute, the target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a successful save. You may use an action to coat a weapon or three pieces of ammunition with this venom by dripping it from your fangs, the venom retains its potency for 1 minute. The number of doses of this venom available is equal to your Constitution modifier with a minimum of one, after which you must take a long rest to replenish your venom. Natural Grip. You have advantage on Dexterity (Acrobatic) checks to prevent yourself from falling on a slippery surface. Mask of the Wilds. You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, mist or other natural phenomena.